Internet cafés that provide public access to the Internet are popular, especially in Asian countries, with thousands of Internet cafés providing access to the Internet through millions of computers. For example, China has more than 130,000 Internet cafes with over 6 million computers. Typically, the customers of Internet cafés cannot afford a personal computer. The customer pays a fee to use a computer in the Internet café.
To defray the cost of purchasing the computers to provide access to the Internet and thus reduce the fee paid by customers, the owners of Internet cafés typically provide fee-based advertising services. These advertisements are delivered through the use of pop-ups during run-time while the customer is accessing the Internet. However, the advertisements use run-time resources and are annoying to customers because they interrupt the customer's use of the Internet and they continue to be displayed until they are terminated by the user.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.